


Their deepest wish *PJO oneshot*

by Sireniral



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sireniral/pseuds/Sireniral
Summary: Sorry for the short and bad oneshot it's my first one :PAnyway leave a comment on your favorite PJO character and why!! I curious lol
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Their deepest wish *PJO oneshot*

Percy walked through Camp Jupiter and he had this feeling as if he was being followed. He turned around but nobody was there. His eyes darting around for anything trying to hide. Percy sighed and continued walking. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked to face Hera. Percy brushed her off not wanting to say anything to her. Hera tapped him again. He turned around and flipped her off. Stunned by his reaction she took a knife out from under her dress. Percy knowing this said, “This is why I retired from helping you gods. You always want us to do your work for you and I’m sick of it”. The goddess of Marriage said nothing and put the knife down. Percy turned around and said “I pity you gods”. Hera looked up and replied “Why pity us and insult us”. Percy then says “I never insulted you I just pity you, Now leave me alone”. Hera disappeared into the night. The son of Poseidon sat down shaking his head. He said to himself “Why is being normal such a big ask?” Just then his girlfriend walked up and sat down with him. She took his hand and also kissed him on the cheek. As if she heard him she said “The gods need to look upon their children and see that we aren’t born for their own gain”. Percy nods and lies his head on Annabeth’s shoulder. No matter how much people think their life was amazing, deep inside they wished they were mortal people. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short and bad oneshot it's my first one :P
> 
> Anyway leave a comment on your favorite PJO character and why!! I curious lol


End file.
